


This Isn't Pretty Woman

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Escort Jared, Hurt Jared, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Murder, Protective Jensen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jensen Ackles is a man who knows what he wants, and he goes after it. Unfortunately, what he wants is Jared Padalecki, and Jared doesn’t seem to return his affections. Jensen may be momentarily stumped, but with a little determination and fate’s assistance, he may just get his man after all. You know, if they all don’t die first.Written for HermineKurotowa for the 2018 SPN J2 Xmas Gift Exchange!





	This Isn't Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/gifts).



**Title:** This Isn’t Pretty Woman for HermineKurotowa

 **Gifter:** storyspinner70

 **Pairing/Characters:** Jensen/Jared

 **Word count:** 5,000

 **Rating:** R

 **Warnings:** Violence (Not toooo graphic), Mobster!Jensen, Escort!Jared

 **Summary:** Jensen Ackles is a man who knows what he wants, and he goes after it. Unfortunately, what he wants is Jared Padalecki, and Jared doesn’t seem to return his affections. Jensen may be momentarily stumped, but with a little determination and fate’s assistance, he may just get his man after all. You know, if they all don’t die first.

 **A/N:** Hi! I hope this is okay! I took your main prompt of Mobster!Jensen and Hooker!Jared, modified it just a bit, and threw in a touch of Confident!Jensen and your last prompt : J1 falls for J2 but he looks poor to J1. It went places I wasn’t sure of, but I hope you like it!!!

 

**This Isn’t Pretty Woman**

_He was beautiful._

Jensen had been doing a particularly nasty bit of business on the south side when the most beautiful man passed by the alley. He was taller than Jensen, which didn’t happen too often, and had gorgeous long hair and his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. Jensen itched to warm up that frosty face with his hands and mouth.

Pretty was with a tiny brunette woman and Jensen wondered idly if she was his current love interest. Jensen certainly hoped not, he tried to keep the number of murders per week or so down to one if at all possible. Made it harder for the authorities to pin him down. _As short as she was, though, her body would be amazingly easy to hide_ , he mused. He watched as they went into a building near the end of the block.

“Boss?” Steve, his second in command cleared his throat to draw his attention back to what they’d been doing.

Jensen glanced impatiently at the man on the ground. “We’re not gonna get anything more out of him.” Jensen crouched down and jerked the man’s head up. The man’s eyes rolled to the side and all he could do was moan at the sharp movement. “Make an example out of him,” Jensen said, dropping the man’s head with a sneer of distaste, ignoring the man’s increasing struggles at Jensen’s words.

He peeled off his gloves and handed them to Chris. “Get rid of these, would you? They’re filthy.”

“Sure, boss.”

“Mark, Seb, come with me. I’ve got someone to meet.”

Jensen’s men raised their eyebrows but didn’t dare say a word.

“Steve, I’ll be at the end of the block when you’re done. Bring the car but stay outside. Same for you boys. Let’s go.”

“You got it, boss.”

**

Jared, as a rule, didn’t pay much attention to the world around him. He used to have to. When he was still on the streets, not paying attention could have meant his very life. He didn’t have that problem these days though, and for that he was grateful.

Jared was an escort. It wasn’t just a fancier name for a hooker, it was an entirely different way of life. He’d left his days of hustling on the street far behind him. He had safety, security, his choice of customers and a hefty bank account he’d never expected. It wasn’t the life he wanted to retire from, but it would do until he found something else. He was content if not happy.

 _Now he just needed love_. Rolling his eyes at his own disgusting romanticism, he jerked his attention back to Gen when she squeaked and jumped up from the table. _Ah, Felicia._ Gen had been in love with the red-haired snarky beauty for months now, but couldn’t take her flirting past some giggling and batting her lashes no matter how hard Jared nudged her. Luckily, it seemed Felicia had finally gotten up the courage to ask Gen out.

Jared was happy for her. No, really. He was. It did kind of suck that he was gonna have to spend more time by himself though. He needed more friends, but surviving on the streets tended to make a person rather insular and untrusting. He was chewing his lip without noticing it but snapped out of his reverie when Gen screamed his name.

“Jared! She asked me out!”

Gen was doing the dorkiest dance Jared had ever seen her do and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He thought he heard the crash of a breaking cup but when he looked around all he could see was a tall, well-dressed man rushing out the door. Shrugging, he turned back to Gen who had suddenly realized that she was acting like a loon in front of a bunch of strangers _and_ the woman she was in desperate love with.

Jared shook his head and quickly finished his coffee. He picked a still cringing Gen up and tucked her under his arm, ignoring her when she started beating on his leg. Jared just laughed and winked at Felicia.

“Gen will see you soon, Felicia. Thank god one of you finally found your balls. I’ve had so much coffee in the last few months I haven’t slept in weeks.” Ignoring Gen’s squawk of outrage, Jared tipped a pretend hat and carried Gen out of the door.

“I hate you,” she pouted.

“I know you do,” Jared said solemnly as he put her down on the sidewalk. They stared at each other for a moment and Jared tensed, ready. Gen lifted her tiny fist and Jared took off down the sidewalk toward their apartments, Gen following behind.

Jensen stood stock still on the sidewalk, watching Jared’s hair stream behind him as he ran. “His name is Jared. Get Matt. I want to know everything there is to know about him by tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

**

Jared Tristan Padalecki was four years younger than Jensen and was a whore. Jensen flinched a little at the word, but Jared’s threadbare sports sweatshirt and worn jeans flitted through his mind. Well, at least he knew how he’d go about winning his new obsession’s heart – well, at least his dick. Jensen didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

Jensen smiled, contented once he’d come up with his _Master Plan to Seduce Jared_ TM.

His plan went kind of like this:

He had his men follow Jared and, when he was back at what was obviously his favorite coffee shop, Jensen swept in, snow falling artfully around him as he entered the little shop. Jared was clearly enamored of Jensen’s face and body, and if the way he couldn’t stop staring at Jensen’s mouth meant anything, he was golden.

The problem, and oh yes there was a problem, came when Jensen opened said mouth and asked Jared if he’d ever been to Paris and if he wanted to have breakfast there the next day. Jared’s face closed right up and he locked down tight.

He stood up and dropped a tip on the table then looked Jensen right in the eye and said, “If I wanted to go to Paris I’d buy my own ticket.”

Jensen arched a brow and his eyes drifted over Jared’s pink plaid shirt and what was decidedly _not_ designer jeans. Jared’s eyes narrowed dangerously in response.

Jensen just shrugged in halfhearted apology.

Jared left without another word.

_Well, damn._

Step two went kind of like this:

The couple of men Jensen had put on Jared had reported back that, if where he lived proved anything it was that he could indeed pay for his own ticket to Paris. Many times over. Jensen called Matt who assured him a full fiscal and medical workup was underway and would be to him by the end of the day.

Jared’s story was the same as thousands of others – family threw him out when they found out he was gay, on the streets he’d been alone and he’d used his pretty face to stay alive. Later he leveraged the clearly giant brain he had under all that hair to get off the streets and build a tidy nest egg for himself along the way.

His investments were smart and fruitful, perfectly riding the line between not enough return and too much risk. He’d put himself through college without any trouble and less than a decade later than he should have started. He was an escort at the most exclusive agency in the city, and from all accounts meticulously chose his clients, discarding them anytime they broached any of his concrete lines or broke any of his many rules.

Jensen was proud of Jared. He was. Jared’s story was a lot like Jensen’s just with a lot less murder and weaponry.

But it posed a big problem for Jensen’s _Master Plan_.

Jared didn’t need him.

Sure, Jensen had a lot more money than Jared, but Jared had more than he needed with the way he chose to live. Jensen had some of his men “peruse” Jared’s apartment when he was out, and while it was a very pricey address, the furnishings and Jared’s wardrobe had very little of the glitz one would expect from a home in that locale.

The only glamour, in fact, came from certain parts of Jared’s rather surprisingly vast closet. Jensen didn’t know if the panties and lingerie had anything to do with Jared’s job or if they were something Jared indulged in personally, but Jensen had nearly choked on his whiskey when his man had reported on it. Considering that Jared didn’t entertain in his apartment, Jensen was going to assume they were personal. My god, he hoped they were personal.

He’d tried making an appointment with Jared but was summarily informed Jared’s answer was _No, Thank You_. So Jensen stewed. He brooded. He sulked.

It’s funny sometimes the twisty, squirrely way fate works.

**

Jensen had his fingers in a lot of metaphorical pies. Weapons, drugs, some legal businesses – they were all balanced at the end of Jensen’s broad, capable fingers. They spun this way and that, dipped from time to time, the rise and fall of business just like that of any other company – it was just that Jensen’s permanent solutions were a bit more permanent than those of the regular business world.

New blood in the business was always a crap shoot, but expansion always came with challenges. Jensen was very good at challenges. Well, he had been. Turns out when Jared was involved Jensen’s calm ruthlessness turned to savage bloodthirst. It was a problem.

Mark Sheppard was an import from Scotland looking to make his way in the mobster’s land of milk and honey. Jensen had agreed to meet with him about bringing him and his operation on board. If it worked out, Jensen’s reach would be expanded almost exponentially. If it didn’t, well, he’d deal with that bridge when he got to it.

As usual, he had his men arrive early and discreetly. It was amazing what some people would try to pull, and Jensen had learned long ago you _really_ couldn’t be too careful. When his men checked in, he was glad he lived that way.

“There are a lot more men here than he said there’d be, boss.”

“What a shocker,” Jensen snarked.

“There’s something going down inside. I’m gonna get closer, see if I can see inside.” There was a pause, then the click of the comm unit engaging again. “Goddammit. Boss you gotta stay calm, okay?”

“What the fuck, Steve? I know how to deal with these situations, you know, this isn’t my first rode...”

“Sheppard’s got your boy,” Steve said, low. “He’s been beaten pretty badly. I can’t hear, I can only see. There’s a couple guns to his head.”

Jensen swore, vaulting out of the vehicle he was in. “Can you take them out?”

“Yeah, I can get one and Smith indicated she can take out the other. I don’t know what will happen after that, though. There are at least ten people that I can see inside.”

“Do it anyway.”

“Boss, we don’t know what’s going on. It could be...”

“Do it.”

“Got it, boss.”

Steve took his shot a scant second before Smith did, her bullet shattering the skull of the person on the left, blood and brain glistening in the frigid winter air. They moved in then, Sheppard nowhere to be found, Jensen’s men making quick work of Sheppard’s men. The way they moved screamed of the military training many of them had, their movements smooth and in sync in a way that was both beautiful and frightening.

When Jensen reached Jared he was out cold. Jensen frantically pulled off his glove, pressing deep into Jared’s neck looking for a pulse. He was alive.

A shadow fell over Jensen and Jared and Jensen shot without a second thought, aiming low in case it was his own man. The guttural cursing proved it was.

“Sorry, boss,” someone gasped out. “We got them all and the SUV’s ready. We need to get Jared to Englund, just in case.”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed. “Yeah.”

**

Jared woke up the next day, his face less swollen but vivid shades of purple and red. He came to fighting, and Jensen cursed the fact he hadn’t thought about how Jared would feel.

“Jared! Jared! You’re okay!”

Jared calmed, but his eyes were frantic, taking in every nook and cranny of the room he was in, pausing briefly on Jensen’s face as he came into Jared’s view.

“Jared, honey, can you talk to me?” Jensen spoke as softly and soothingly as he could. “I need to know why Sheppard had you, okay?” Jared stiffened at the mention of the man that captured and beat him, but Jensen shushed him. “You’re safe, Jared. I swear. Sheppard won’t hurt you ever again. I just need to know what happened. Okay, sweetheart?”

“Client,” Jared croaked. “Politician. We were at his cabin. Shep- Sheppard killed him. Didn’t know,” Jared swallowed with difficulty, trying to move his battered jaw as little as possible. “Didn’t know I was in the bathroom.”

Jensen could see the panic in Jared’s eyes.

“He was going to kill me,” Jared whispered, “wanted to play some first.”

Jensen growled and Jared shrank a little. “No, no, honey, no. You’re fine. I’m not mad at you. I promise.”

“What were you doing there?” Jared whispered.

“I was thinking about going into business with Sheppard. We had a meeting to discuss it. I’m always early,” Jensen replied flippantly, trying to lighten the grinding need to murder Sheppard that was only upsetting Jared.

“He,” Jared started. “He was gonna fuck you… over,” Jared whispered. “Heard him on the phone when he thought I was passed out. Called you cowboy. Wanted… kill you too. Bury us together, he said.”

Jensen was a good actor. A poker face could mean life and death in his world. He was the best at keeping things under his hat.

Really. The soft smile he gave Jared masked the slow pounding beat to his heart, the way his breath hitched whenever Jared struggled to talk. The light touch he used to stroke Jared’s hair cloaked the rage he could feel shimmering through his muscles and sparking through his veins. The hands that held Jared when he shuddered in residual fear and pain hid the need to feel Sheppard’s throat under them.

The nurse came to check Jared and brought him a soothing protein filled shake. He should be able to eat solid foods in a few days and the alternating cold and hot compresses on his worst injuries should reduce swelling and help healing in the next day or so. He was on morphine today, but they’d taper him off as the worst of the pain subsided. He should be completely healed in a couple of weeks.

Jensen listened with half an ear, knowing he was going to have to trust the medical staff to take care of Jared while he was out hunting for Sheppard. Taking a deep breath as the nurse left, he steeled himself for the upcoming conversation he was bound to have with Jared.

He shouldn’t have worried. Jared’s only reply was a wavering, “Okay.”

“Sweetheart, you’re safe here, okay? I’ve already threatened everyone that has any reason to come here – the UPS guy quit, but the new one seemed to take it in stride, so it’s all handled.” Jared didn’t move. “Baby?”

Jared finally looked up at Jensen. “Kill him,” he whispered.

Jensen kissed him carefully on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

**

Sheppard was a ghost. No matter how many people Jensen asked, bribed or tortured for information, he couldn’t run Mark to ground. It was like Hell had opened up and swallowed Sheppard whole.

Jared had left the hospital and was staying in Jensen’s house, much against his better judgment. Jensen didn’t care much for Jared’s judgment and told him so. Jared had cursed Jensen for what felt like the better part of an hour but had ended up doing what Jensen told him to if just to spare Jensen’s men the trouble of dragging him back anytime he left. Their daily conversations were mostly Jared complaining about things he was missing being stuck at Jensen’s apparently dreadful mansion, but they were all that kept Jensen going.

Two and a half weeks later, Jensen was back home.

“No, Steve.”

“Boss, you know there’s no other way.”

“Tough shit. It’s not going to happen.”

“Boss, for once, think about this objectively.”

Steve was suddenly plastered to the wall behind him, Jensen’s arm tight against his windpipe by the time he’d gotten the last syllable out.

“Are you questioning how I do things?” Jensen growled.

Steve merely stared at Jensen.

“What in the world, Jensen?” Jared exclaimed, coming down the stairs.

Jensen straightened quickly and Steve bent over, breathing deeply and coughing.

“Just a difference of opinion, sweetheart,” Jensen lied smoothly. “How you doing?”

Jared just narrowed his eyes at Jensen. “Steve?”

“We found out that Mark went underground but is plotting how to get you back. He blames you for ruining his fun,” Steve spoke quickly, knowing Jensen didn’t want Jared to know anything about what was going on.

Jensen roared and came after Steve, but Steve was ready, and had his gun in Jensen’s face, his other hand holding his favorite knife for good measure.

“He has to know,” Steve hissed. “He can’t go through life not knowing Sheppard is after him.”

Jensen snarled but then deflated. Steve was right.

“What does that mean,” Jared asked, his voice smooth but his eyes worried.

“It means that I keep you safe,” Jensen stated.

“For the rest of my life?” Jared scoffed.

“Yes.”

“There’s another idea,” Steve said.

Jensen gathered himself to lunge again, but Jared placed himself in Jensen’s path, pressing up against him.

“What idea?”

“We act like you and Jensen aren't together anymore and when Sheppard thinks you’re alone he’ll...” Steve trailed off.

“Jensen and I aren't together,” Jared said, staring right at Jensen. “So that should be easy.”

Jensen flinched. “Jared...”

“Tell me what I have to do,” Jared interrupted.

**

The next day, Jared punched Jensen in the mouth in clear view of everyone at the coffee house, screaming at him that he never wanted to see him again and that he’d wished he’d never laid eyes on Jensen in the first place. People knew who Jensen was. You couldn't be that powerful or that gorgeous without being known and Jensen was both. The entire shop was deathly quiet and the slamming of the door as Jared left echoed loudly in the silence.

Jensen calmly dabbed his nose and mouth with a napkin and left a large tip. He nodded at his men and left, clearly going the opposite direction from where Jared had gone. That had been the easy part.

His own surveillance and the security at Jared’s building had made it clear that Sheppard’s men had been there at least twice looking for Jared. Secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't return without a reason, Jensen installed several of his more nondescript men in and around Jared’s building, including his best, a man and woman that had shadowed Jared for weeks, prompting Jared to refer to them as various criminal couples.

“So, Leopold and Loeb will be in my apartment and countless others around it?” Jared had asked.

Jensen had said, “You don’t have to do this, sweetheart.” Jared had ignored him that time the same as he had the other fifty times Jensen had said it.

“Everyone has complete dossiers of all of Sheppard’s known acquaintances and Jensen’s biggest threats,” Steve told Jared. “You’ll be as safe as we can possibly make you.”

“Let’s do this.”

*

Two blocks.

There was a two block span where Jared would be on his own. Jensen’s men couldn’t follow and if they stayed out of sight, they wouldn’t be able to get to Jared quick enough if something happened. Jensen had to go the other way, disappearing into his car just long enough to change clothes and leave the car again a few blocks in the other direction. He had planned out the back way to Jared’s apartment and into the building and the chances of him being seen were small.

But the space that would put between him and Jared wasn’t small. It wasn’t small at all. Anything could happen in those two blocks and the extra time it would take Jensen to get an additional two or three blocks beyond that seemed like a lifetime.

Jensen’s heart was pounding a strange and awkward rhythm right up until he received a discreet text letting him know his package had been delivered. Jared had made it. Jensen blew out a breath and could feel his heartbeat slowing and smoothing out. He had to calm down.

They could do this.

*

Jared was in bed pretending to sleep when it happened. One moment the apartment was quiet and the next, Sheppard’s quiet, “Hello, Jared.”, was echoing in the stillness. Jared threw himself off the bed as they had planned, shimmying under the reinforced frame right as a bullet struck somewhere above him.

There were subdued sounds of silenced weapons and a pair of boots entering his line of sight.

“We’ve taken care of your bodyguards, Jared,” Sheppard said. “It was a good try.” Sheppard’s face dropped into Jared’s view but out of reach. “But not good enough. Be a good boy, now. I’ll make it quick this time, I promise.” Sheppard grinned. “I’ve got a plane to catch. No time for fun and games today. Come on. Revenge served cold and all that.”

From Jared’s vantage point, he could see the dull shine of Jensen’s well-oiled steel toed boots creep up behind Sheppard, walking as Sheppard spoke, then stilling when he was silent.

“Come on, Jared. You don’t think the cowboy is going to save you do you?” Sheppard gestured to Jared. “I have it on good authority that he left you high and dry and hasn’t been in contact since.”

Jensen’s voice crept out of the dark, cold and deadly. “I think you need new sources.”

The smile fell from Sheppard’s face and he jerked upright, calling for the men who were no longer alive. There was the sound of short scuffle and a pained groan. A knife hit the floor and then Jared heard the muffled sound of a suppressed shot. Sheppard thudded to the ground, and Jared turned away, squirming quickly out from under the bed.

Jensen met him as he emerged, and pulled Jared into his arms. “Jesus, you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” Jensen muttered.

“Maybe we should hold off on sex then,” Jared said dryly, the fear of the last few weeks still slithering through his body and up his spine. “Just until we’re sure you’re healthy.”

Jensen just stared at him for a moment.

“Cops on their way, boss. We’re leaving.”

Jensen kissed Jared then, a desperate _I’m glad you’re okay_ and _Don’t ever do that again_. Jared returned it, hard and searching and happy to be alive. As Jensen and his people left, Jared went over his story.

Mistaken identity. People killing people while he cowered under the bed. No clue who anyone was or why they were in his apartment.

Jared let some of the fright still boomeranging around his nerves settle into them. It wasn’t very much of an act to stand there shivering and bewildered in front of the cops that Jensen’s people had called before they left. He assured them he did have somewhere to go for the next few days while they completed their investigation and okayed a cleaning crew.

Jared gathered his things quickly, letting the cops check it over before he went to Gen’s apartment two floors down. She had no idea any of this was happening and, after a few minutes of bitching about being woken up, set to soothing him after the “terrible break in” in his apartment. He texted Jensen as soon as he was settled.

It was two days before his apartment was fully processed and another day before the cleaning crew could come and clean. Jared was questioned but it was clear he had no ties to the men, all foreigners or known criminals. In a week, his part of the investigation was done and his apartment was habitable again.

He hadn’t seen Jensen since. Against his will, he found himself missing him, even though he talked to him every day. As soon as the cops cleared him, Jared called Jensen.

**

“I’m not a hooker with a heart of gold, you know. I haven’t just been waiting on some super rich prince to save me.”

“Good. I’m not exactly a misunderstood tragic figure myself, you know.”

“I think if anything has become clear in the last week or so, it’s how much you don’t hate your work.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” Jensen laughed. “I made the best of a bad situation.” He reached up to brush some snow from Jared’s hair. “I could have been a lot of things, Jared. Dead being the most likely, honestly. I worked hard to get where I am, and I’ll work just as hard to stay here.”

“I almost fucked all that up for you.”

“Meh, wrong time wrong place. There wasn’t much you could do about that.” Jensen watched as Jared dropped his eyes. “Hey, you ended up forcing me to take care of a threat I didn’t even know existed yet. Sheppard could have made my life a living hell if I hadn’t known the truth about him.”

“Yeah?” It was clear Jared was trying hard not to sound hopeful.

“Yeah.”

Jared quirked his lips a little; tiny but a smile all the same.

“I’m going to love you, you know,” Jensen commented suddenly.

Jared went still. The wind picked up, flakes swirling and dipping in an intricate dance with their invisible partner. Jared hesitantly raised his hands, thumbs following the flushed cold skin of Jensen’s cheekbones. He raised his lashes just enough to meet Jensen’s adoring eyes.

“I know,” Jared breathed, words born from his mouth with plumes of frost, bathing Jensen’s upturned face. “I know, Jensen.”

“Boss...”

“I will kill you and promote your brother, I swear to god.”

“I’m not stupid enough to interrupt with something that’s not critical, boss,” Steve commented dryly. “Also, I don’t have a brother.”

Jensen growled but didn’t let go of Jared. “What is it?”

“The Angels are falling. All but twenty are dead. Armstrong left his calling card.”

“Goddammit. I don’t have fucking time for this.” Jensen dropped his head to Jared’s collarbone.

“The angels?” Jared asked.

“One of my...” Jensen paused. “They work for me,” he finished. “Someone’s trying to infringe on my territory.” Jensen squeezed Jared and stepped away, whirling toward Steve. “Where is everyone?”

“Mobilizing.”

“We have eyes on Armstrong?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Jensen turned to Jared again and smiled, softening the rock hard edges of jaw and cheek for a moment. “See you as soon as I can, sweetheart. I’m leaving Boris and Natasha.”

Jared opened his mouth to protest.

“Nope, they’re staying and you’re just gonna deal with it, my love.” Jensen pointed at the two guards then at Jared for emphasis.

Jared just rolled his eyes. Jensen grinned and turned, smile melting and his face hardening. Business time.

Jared watched him go, already starting to worry if he’d ever see him again.

Jensen stopped a few steps from the car, and Jared could tell from the set of his shoulders he was weighing something. Suddenly he turned and walked quickly back to Jared, not even slowing down until he was chest to chest with Jared.

He didn’t speak, just stared at Jared, giving him a few moments to take in the coldness of his eyes, his tight mouth, his rock hard jaw. Giving him time to see the Jensen that was on his way to handle someone trying to take what was his. To see the Jensen that he’d previously tried to hide from Jared.

Jared stared right back.

Jensen slid his hand into the back of Jared’s hair, tugging as he pushed on Jared’s lower back with the other, bending Jared back into a dip worthy of the grandest romance movie. Jared gasped at the feeling, his hands clamping to Jensen’s broad shoulders and his hip. Jensen kissed him then, a hard sweeping thing that left him breathless.

Jensen tugged him up and it was only then he heard the clapping and cheers from Jensen’s men and bystanders alike. He narrowed his eyes at Jensen, who laughed, wild and free, head back, in response. Jensen nodded, lips swollen and eyes deep and fathomless as the ocean. He looked like that kiss was the answer to a question he’d been asking for years.

For Jared it was.

He wasn’t _Pretty Woman_ and Jensen wasn’t _The Godfather._ Jared made the millions he had in the bank mostly on his knees and Jensen had killed at least three people in just the few weeks Jared had known him.

But Jensen saw Jared. The real him. For once in his life, Jared wasn’t a stand in for someone else. Wasn’t an answer to what someone was missing. For once, Jared stood, tall and proud and Jensen _saw_ him. And Jensen… Jensen was gonna love him anyway.

Well, the least Jared could do was return the favor.

Jared smiled as Jensen’s car disappeared from sight. “Come on, Bonnie and Clyde. I have stuff to do and it’s freezing out here,” Jared turned to them at the elevator. “But you’re staying in the hall.”

If he let the elevator doors close in their face, well who was to know?

 


End file.
